Suya
by AvPotter
Summary: Después de la guerra hay que aclarar los sentimientos, pero sólo una cosa es completamente cierta: Hermione es suya. Premio a Anarchylovegoodcullen, ganadora de desafío avril3potter3and3xD. Ron y Hermione.


**Suya**

Y luego de abrazar a Harry, Ron se encaminó hacia mí firmemente, hizo posesión de mi cintura y me besó en los labios. Me sentí estática, inmóvil y presa entre sus brazos firmes que me apretaban contra sí mismo, que me hacían sentirme pequeña, indefensa… sobre todo, con mucho calor. Las mejillas me ardían. Mis labios no atinaban a nada más que no fuera seguir a los suyos lentamente, y lo sujetaba por las caderas, sintiéndome desfallecer. Tenía su respiración agitada en la punta de mi nariz y todos los bellos erizados.

- Ron, hijo. Lo siento.

Arthur Weasley estaba frente a nosotros, totalmente magullado, quemado, destrozado. Frente a nosotros, a nuestro cabello revuelto, nuestros aromas mezclados, y los labios de ambos rojos por la pasión del beso recién descubierto. Ese beso, seguramente presenciado por todos los Weasley, Harry Potter, y otros combatientes… por Hogwarts. Y las mejillas me ardían aún más, si eso entraba en lo posible, al imaginarme la reacción de todos al no creer lo que sus ojos habían visto _Weasley y Granger, los amigos del Elegido, se besaron como si la vida se les fuera en ello_. Al imaginarme que sus padres nos habían visto, siendo que ni siquiera salíamos juntos. _Qué vergüenza_.

- No importa, ¿qué necesitas, papá?

El mismo Ronald Weasley al que yo había besado unos segundos antes, estaba allí hablando, como si nada. Relajado. Sus mejillas no eran lava, como las mías, y no se mordía el labio inferior de puros nervios, como yo, sino que sonreía. Y eso me llevaba a los pensamientos más horribles imaginados jamás por mí, incluyendo aquellos que tenía con el relicario, pensando que _quizás sólo soy un juego para él_ y _me busca sólo para ocupar sus labios en algo_. Y eso dolía. Su padre alarga los brazos hacia su cuerpo y se abrazan, estrechamente, porque padre e hijo se aman. Y a pesar de todo, casi se me escapa un suspiro al presenciar esa imagen tierna y paternal, porque _Ron sería un excelente padre_.

- Hermione, querida, ven aquí a darme un abrazo.

Volteo sorprendida, hallándome en pocos segundos en los brazos de una mujer regordeta y bajita, que besaba mis mejillas al compás de las lágrimas que caían por su rostro. Me sentí querida, feliz, valorada. Me sentí justo como una Weasley debe sentirse en navidades cuando le llega un abrigo con su inicial grabada en el. Porque Molly Weasley brindaba todo el amor de una madre, aquel calor que me faltó por todo un año.

- Gracias por cuidar a mi hijo, Hermione. A mis hijos, Harry y Ron. No sabes cuántas noches pasé en vela esperando que llegaran, y me tranquilizaba sólo el saber que no iban a morir de hambre, ni de frío, porque te tenían a ti. Eres justo y lo que quiero para mi hijo. Ron es especial, querida, igual que tú. Gracias.

Y si hubiese planeado qué decir, tampoco hubiese podido abrir la boca, porque me había dejado sin palabras, como nunca en mi vida. Porque que una madre te acepte, sólo así, simplemente porque amas a su hijo hace que un calor energizante de recorra las vértebras y te ilumine la razón, como un pequeño fuego que acrecienta tus ilusiones. Las ilusiones que yo tenía de que Ron me quiera a mí más que a cualquier chica bonita que estuviese loca por él. De que me amara, no tanto como yo a él, pero un poquito al menos.

De pronto todos los pelirrojos me abrazaban: Percy pidiéndome torpes disculpas, Bill, George con los ojos empapados, Ginny riendo a carcajadas y besándome las mejillas, Charlie, Arthur murmurando, sin que yo entienda el significado _felicitaciones _y Molly los hizo una segunda vez. De repente, estaba entre los brazos de Neville, Fleur, Luna, Dean, Seamus y Lavender incluso. Ella iba a decirme algo, pero jamás sabré qué era, porque…

…Todo volvió a desaparecer cuando unas manos me tomaron desde atrás por la cintura, haciéndome girar y me besaron en los labios, exigentemente. No necesité abrir los ojos para ver quién era, porque nadie más desprende ese aroma, porque nadie más tiene ese sabor dulce en los labios (a demás de que nadie más me besaría así, por sorpresa). Esta vez pude posicionar mis manos alrededor de su cuello, y mis pies se despegaron del suelo por segunda vez esa noche, sintiéndome volar otra vez. Ese beso no fue el más duradero, pero significó la perfección de que Ron me sorprendió… con un roce de labios. Se separó de mí. Volví a la realidad y me tambaleé un poco al sentir su aliento despegándose de mis labios.

- No sé por qué me besaste – susurró en mi oído suavemente -, pero más te vale que no te arrepientas, porque desde el momento en que te atreviste a hacerlo, debes saber que eres mía – selló el juramento con un nuevo beso, más profundo que el anterior, y escuché silbidos alrededor-. Mía – esta vez busqué yo sus labios, y los silbidos se transformaron en risas -. ¿Quieres ser mi…?

- Sí. Al fin y al cabo, soy tuya. Ron, yo…

- Yo también. Te amo.

- Yo…

- No, yo más.

Me crucé de brazos, fingiéndome enojada y él me mostró graciosamente su lengua. Yo espero que sea así por siempre. Porque él es mío y yo soy… suya.

**Fin.**

_**Dedicado a: A**__**narchylovegoodcullen, por ser la ganadora del primer desafío avril3potter3and3xD, en el fic "Diario Intimo de Hermione Jane Granger **____**"**_


End file.
